You and I Collide
by LOVEBRUCASXOX
Summary: She never came to Tree Hill looking for love, quite the opposite in fact. She had a boyfriend in Seattle – one whom she was convinced she was in love with. But times had changed and so had she, and she wasn't quite so sure anymore. BL and NH
1. Prologue

_**Short Summary:**__ He was her best friend and she'd been too blind to see that he wanted so much more. She never came to Tree Hill looking for love, quite the opposite in fact. She had a boyfriend in Seattle - of whom she was convinced she was in love with. But times had changed and so had she and she wasn't quite so sure anymore._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the show or the song 'Boston' by Augustana_

_**AN: **__Hope you like - this idea spawned in my head a few months ago and now I'm off school I finally have a bit of time to write it! This was originally going to be one of the later chapters. But i was lying in bed the other night and thought it would make a really good prologue, I know its short but my chapters will be longer, Promise! . Anyway please R & R and tell me what you think._

_--- _

**Prologue**

"So this is it?" Lucas asked softly, whilst gazing into Brooke's half moon shaped brown eyes that were beginning to well with tears.

"Yeah,I guess it is" Brooke paused. "Thanks Luke--for everything, you've been the greatest friend and I'll never ever forget you." Brooke replied sincerely.

"I'll never forget you either, pretty girl." he replied whilst stroking a stray bang away from her face.

She chuckled slightly, and he smiled at her as best as he could.

"You made the small time that I lived here so much more bearable and I'll always be grateful - you changed me Luke. You taught me to just be myself and to not care what other people thought of me. But more importantly you taught me that it's okay to grieve what you've lost and although the grief will always stay with you, that in time it will get better." She stated wholeheartedly.

"I didn't need to change you Brooke -- you had it in you all along"

Brooke smiled sadly and Lucas saw her bottom lip quiver slightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered whilst embracing him in her arms. He nestled his face into her hair and breathed in the faint smell of vanilla. In that moment he wanted to know so badly what shampoo she used - so he could buy it and keep it as a keepsake. Occasionally smelling it when he missed her most, because then if he closed his eyes he could pretend she was with him instead of two thousand miles away.

Brooke Davis had changed his life and without her he didn't know what he was going to do. She'd been Haley's distant cousin who had inconveniently moved in with her and her parents when Brooke's father had left Seattle for a job in England. To him she'd just been your typical bitchy cheerleader, but she'd proved so much more then that. Underneath she was just a vulnerable and hurt sixteen year old girl who was just crying out to be loved.

"I'll miss you too – more than you will ever know" Lucas said it meekly, trying and failing to hide the sadness in his voice. She was leaving; but there was still so much left unsaid and he couldn't bring himself to approach the subject. But she knew – deep down she knew. She had denied to herself how his eyes would light up when she walked into a room, and how he'd call her pretty girl and cradle her in his arms when she cried. How he'd travelled across town to pick her up drunk from his estranged brother's party. The party he hadn't been invited too. The times when he'd let her drive his car – although he'd cling to his seat because in reality she was a terrible driver. How he'd carpool her to school every morning when Haley refused too. Although he lived a twenty minute drive away -- and how he stayed out past his curfew, just so he could listen to her and watch her slowly unravel her deepest, darkest secrets; and he'd tell her how special she was and that she was going to change the world one day, whether she knew it or not. She'd neglected the thought of it, He was her best friend and she'd been too blind too see that he wanted so much more. She never came to Tree Hill looking for love, quite the opposite in fact. She had a boyfriend in Seattle – one whom she was convinced she was in love with. But times had changed and so had she, and she wasn't quite so sure any-more.

'Boston' by Augustana began to play softly on the radio and Lucas fixed his gaze on Brooke.

"This is the song that --"

"Was playing when we first met" Lucas said, finishing off her sentence.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun.._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_this world you must've crossed...you said..._

"Luke," She began to say.

"Yeah?" He replied intently.

"Promise me you'll be happy. That you'll find someone and that you'll be happy." She stated, ignoring the pangs she felt in her heart as she said it.

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across_

_an open field,_

_when flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry when they see you_

_you said..._

Lucas pondered for a moment. "You know I can't promise you that." He replied quietly.

_You don't know me, you don't even care,_

_You dont know me, you don't wear my chains_

"You say that now, but you will." She said it softly whilst cupping his face with her hand.

He felt her soft thumb caress his cheek bone and it sent tingles down his spine. He moved closer to her, fighting so hard not to plant tiny kisses over her full, rose coloured bottom lip.

He was awoken – as if from a spell she had put him under – by the sound of a taxi cab beeping it's horn.

Brooke took a sharp intake of breath. "Well that's me" she stated sadly.

She pulled Lucas into a tight embrace and he felt her body shake as she tried to stop herself from breaking down. They were released from the embrace and he wiped a stray tear that was falling down her face, with his thumb. For a moment she looked at him expectantly – willing him to say something, but his throat had closed up and he could hardly breath. He watched as she smiled at him for the last time and walked out the door. Finally he caught his breath and he spoke in merely a whisper.

"I love you." he said, but it was too late and she had already gone.

---


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer- **I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters portrayed in this fiction -- only the general story line._

_**Authors Note - **_**IMPORTANT **

_**Okay I had THREE chapters up before but after looking over it and taking into account the lack of reviews, I thought it would be better to extend this chapter, every thing's still here, although a bit more tweaked but I deleted the meeting of Brooke and Lucas. I thought it was too soon, plus i also did not think I closed off the second chapter well enough. Please do not stop reading because of this, its just a minor glitch on my part. ****Because of this I have planned the next five chapters thoroughly. I'm sorry for messing you round guys. **_

**_HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. Twenty Seven reviews! I'm a happy lady! So you know the score, Read it and review it. The more reviews I get the more inspired I'll be to update sooner :P_**

_---_

_Chapter One - _

_**Four Months Earlier**_

Brooke never wanted to move to Tree Hill. Her whole life was in Seattle. Her friends, her family and more importantly her boyfriend Chase. She wasn't big on Geography but she knew Tree Hill, North Carolina was a good couple of _thousand_ miles away. It annoyed her that her dad actually thought he was cutting her some slack when he offered her to move to Tree Hill, with family she had met only twice in her whole life.

Aunt Lydia and Unce Jimmy who?

Originally her father wanted her to move to England with him - - he'd been offered some job for some firm that frankly she could care less about and she'd firmly put her foot down. They'd fought long and hard until he budged. He thought because he was actually letting her stay in the country that he deserved some big,massive pat on the back. It had all happened so fast since the day he'd announced that he'd got the job to the day she was standing here in her empty room -- remembering where her posters used to be and the life that would soon become a distant memory.

She had never hated her mother so much until that moment. Her cruel, selfish mother who had vanished without a trace six months earlier. Her life had been so much different then. Life had actually been bearable in the Davis household. Her mother was no 'Bree Van De Camp', she never baked cookies or spent hours making the evening meal or even particularly spending time with Brooke. But she was there; almost like a mirage, that Brooke secretly admired so much. Although she would never ever admit that not even to her best friend Rachel, or even Chase -- who she had dated since the beginning of high school. When she was little she used to beg her mother to let her play with her softly waving, deep auburn hair. It was so soft and shiny and it always seemed perfect -- never a hair out of place. Her mom _was_ perfect. At least that was Brooke's opinion. She was beautiful and strong and her smile could light up a room. But then everything had changed and as soon as Brooke came home from school one afternoon -- she knew instantly something was wrong. She could feel it in the air, something didn't feel right. That was when she found her dad slumped in a chair with a half drunk bottle of whisky in one hand, and his head in the other. Up until that point she had never seen someone look so broken, so hurt and torn into two, and it was then that Brooke realised that he was just as under her mother's spell as she was, and now that she had left, it was as if the spell had broken and they were left to sort out the aftermath.

Her father had looked for her of course -- he'd even hired a private detective, but Victoria Davis had simply vanished and the last thing he heard was that she was living in Canada, but he'd given up by then -- knowing that she'd never come back to him. All in all that was what spurred him to move to England. He needed a new start -- somewhere where he could walk the streets and not see her face on every corner. A house he could live in where her soft laugh didn't echo through the hallways and her soft aroma wouldn't linger -- just for a second -- whilst he was making coffee.

It was like she was dead -- although Brooke was certain she wasn't. She had caused so much heartbreak and upset that Brooke, as cruel as it was, sometimes wished she was. At least then there wouldn't be the not knowing where she was or what she was doing or why she'd even left in the first place. Brooke wanted to ask her so many questions, like did she even love her? Did she even care anymore? and more importantly, was there anything she could have done to have made her stay?

Brooke was broke from her thoughts by her door creeping open. In front of her stood a sixteen year old boy with chocolate brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes to match, he smiled wearily at her and walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips. It was her boyfriend Chase. At least that's what she thought he was -- after today she wasn't going to be so sure.

"Hey babe" He said whilst pulling her to him.

"Hey" she whispered back, nestling her head into his shoulder.

"When you leaving?"

"Soon, the taxi to the airport should be here in the next ten minutes or so" she replied whilst sighing.

Chase's face fell slightly and he started to scratch the back of his neck. "I know we've had this conversation, time and time again -- but where do we go from here?"

"I honestly don't know" she replied quietly.

"I'll come up and see you. First chance I get, I promise you Brooke." He said firmly.

She looked up at him, but there was no hope in her eyes. She loved Chase and she really did want to make it work, but she'd given up hope on people in general since her mom left, and she wasn't naive, she knew even if he did come and see her, it would never be the same. Chase would go a month -- two months tops -- without sex and he'd give in and sleep with some mindless cheerleader -- probably some mindless cheerleader on the squad she had been captain for no less.

They stood in silence for the next couple of moments and they heard a car horn outside.

"It must be early..." Chase stated plainly.

Brooke looked up at him and then hugged him tight. "I'll miss you" She said as meaningfully as she could. "You too babe" he replied, returning the hug. It was then that Brooke left -- fighting hard to hold back tears. She was leaving her life and going off into the unknown -- granted it couldn't get much worse then it already was -- but she didn't want to move. She was finally starting to get through to Chase, they had never said that they loved each other -- but she felt it and she knew he did too. It wasn't the greatest relationship in the world -- they always fought and there was nearly always drama and angst, and in reality she wasn't quite sure how faithful he had been to her -- but she was kind of happy with the way things were and she sure as hell didn't want to leave him. They were the perfect cliché. They had to work, it was like fate --the gorgeous high school cheer-captain and equally gorgeous all star high school basketball player.

Brooke's dad came outside to help Brooke load up her bags, in the back of the taxi. There wasn't much because they'd already sent off most of her stuff. He looked at her sadly as she got into the cab. She wasn't one for tearful, heartfelt goodbyes -- they just made things so much worse, and she wasn't going to start with her dad -- seeing as he was one of the main reasons she had to leave. If he'd just pulled himself together instead of running away from his problems then Brooke would still be able to coast through life -- as happy as she felt necessary.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?, Its still not quite too late -"

Brooke cut him off "No I do not want to move to England, if i wanted to live somewhere that it always rained, I'd stay here." Her dad was startled by the harshness in her voice and he didn't know how to reply.

"Oh" He paused for a moment. "Be sure to call me when you get to Tree Hill. So I know you got there safely". Brooke didn't even bother to reply. "Or failing that you could get Jimmy or Lydia to call."

"Whatever, I better get going before I miss the plane"

---

Haley James stood next to her parents in the airport terminal as they were talking excitedly. Her Mom and Dad -- Lydia and Jimmy -- were a little eccentric to say the least. They were like two big kids that some of the time she felt _she _was the parent off. No wonder her sister Taylor was the way she was, their parents were so laid back they were almost vertical. Taylor was eighteen and two years older than her. She was the total opposite of Haley, Haley had a perfect 4.0 GPA that she had worked hard for, whilst Taylor was lucky if she scraped by with a 2.0. Haley was bookish and sensible, she divided her time working in the tutor centre and her best friend's Mother's Cafe. She was witty, sarcastic and had a dry sense of humour that often left her best friend Lucas speechless. She was pretty too, in a girl next door kind of way. She often dressed down in a jeans and denim jacket and the only make up she wore was concealer if she had a spot or blemish. Taylor on the other hand couldn't care less about school. She was the social bunny of the two sisters and she could honestly say nearly every guy she came in contact with wanted her. She was gorgeous in this vampy and seductive kind of way that secretly she had spent hours mastering. She followed the latest fashion and she shared Haley's sarcasm and wit to an extent -- but a lot of people assumed she was just another slutty cheerleader. She could hardly defend her honour though. Taylor had been with most of last years seniors in the varsity basketball team at Tree Hill High.

Taylor of course, wasn't with Haley and her parents who, were waiting to meet the cousin they hadn't seen in all of six years. She was out somewhere or other with friends, it was all one big whatever to her -- it wasn't going to bother her because it wasn't going to affect her, it was Haley that was going to have share a room with the girl.

Haley heard her parent's squeal with excitement as they began to wave the piece of cardboard that read 'Welcome to Tree Hill, Brooke Davies!" Hordes of people were arriving and even Haley was interested too see what their new house guest looked like. A girl with medium brown, glossy hair that shone red in the light approached them. She was a walking catalogue model for Abercrombie and Fitch. Haley inwardly groaned -- Brooke screamed all American cheerleader and she knew instantly she'd probably get on better with Taylor. Haley was disappointed -- secretly she'd hoped that she'd be able to finally have a girl best friend. She had grown up with Lucas and she was tom boyish in a none sporty kind of way. Her parents joked that she was in dyer need of a female companion -- Taylor had even offered for Haley to come to one of her parties and to give her a 'serious makeover' but she had just laughed at her. No way was she letting Taylor get a hold of her -- there'd be no going back then. Haley was curious though -- for the longest time she'd had this silly crush on one of Taylor's friends. But she knew even if she got a 'major makeover' from Taylor and he became marginally interested in her -- it would never work. He was her best friend Lucas's estranged brother, Nathan. The notorious Dan Scott -- who was their father, had gotten Karen Roe pregnant in senior year and then left her for college -- and then as if God was laughing at Dan, he got another woman called Deb Lee pregnant three months shy of Karen. Both women gave birth to happy, healthy son's, but Dan stuck with Deb, she had a wealthy family and lots of support. So he abandoned Karen -- who had to bring up Lucas on her own with the help of Dan's brother Keith. It was a long and complicated tale, that didn't just stop there and Haley knew if she acted on her crush she could potentially lose her best friend, and that was definitely not an option.

------

"Brooke honey, would you like to give your dad a call?"

Brooke was distracted from her thoughts by the soft voice of Lydia James. Brooke had been at James' household for little over an hour and she was already missing being in Seattle. It wasn't that she didn't like the James', they had been nice enough to her -- maybe a little _over_ excitable, jumping up and down when they saw her in the airport and asking endless questions in the car -- but still they were a nice enough. Nonetheless she would have given anything to be able to look at the space needle right now, and all the other skyscrapers that dominated Seattle. Even though – up until that moment-- she had disliked the sight of them. It was just that she longed for familiarity. Somewhere she knew she wouldn't have to drive more than twenty minutes just so she could see all of her closet friends. Somewhere where she could freely pick up the phone and not have to check the time and do a little Math – just because she was in a totally different time zone.

"I'm not sure if that's a very good idea --"

"But honey, he's going to want to know that you got here safely." Lydia replied carefully.

Brooke looked away – she was still mad at her father and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. She wanted him to worry about her. It'd serve him right for making her move in the first place. Besides Brooke knew he had the number, and she knew if he was that concerned he would call himself.

Lydia realised Brooke didn't want to talk to her father so she told her if he hadn't called by 6pm – that she would call him, but Brooke would have to talk to him soon, just to let him know how she was.

Brooke left the room and went upstairs and knocked on a door that read 'Haley James room'. She had noticed that the house had only three bedrooms – which puzzled her considering she was pretty sure Lydia and Jimmy had four daughters.

"Hey, just come in" Stated Haley.

Brooke entered the medium sized bed-room and found Haley sitting crossed legged on one of two single beds, surrounded by lots of textbooks. She walked over and picked one up that read ' AP Precalculus'.

"Woah a bit of light reading, I see" Brooke said chuckling.

"Well I need to keep my Grade point average up if I'm going to get into a good college." Haley replied without looking up from the textbook she was reading.

"But we've got like nearly two whole years before we graduate."

"That's not the point." Haley replied slightly irritated.

Brooke moved some of the books out way and sat next to Haley. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Your way better asking Taylor, because I somehow don't think me and you share the same idea of fun." Haley cringed at how harsh she had sounded, but she was only saying the truth. Brooke _was_ probably better off asking Taylor.

Brooke ignored the comment, she did not want to start fighting with the girl she had to share a room with.

"Taylor? Don't you have three sisters?"

"Yeah. Vivian went to Yale last summer and Quinn just graduated from Princeton."

"Wow that's a lot to live up too" Brooke replied earnestly

"Yeah I guess. Taylor on the other hand – she's a total hurricane, she'll be lucky if she graduates high school never mind gets into college." Haley said it sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you want to do when you graduate?" Brooke asked. She was curious. Haley didn't fit the smart stereotype she envisioned. The really smart teenagers she knew were usually awkward and shy, whereas this girl had a sharp tongue and was not afraid to speak her mind.

"I think I'd like to teach. I'm still not totally sure though, how about yourself?." Haley looked up. She was the one who was curious this time.

Brooke paused for a moment. "I'd like to work in fashion"

"And do what – become a model?" Haley scoffed, clearly unimpressed.

"No! -- well I could, 'cause I so totally got the looks and the body!-- but anyway I want to _design_ the clothes"

Before Haley could answer a slim and good looking brunette girl around eighteen years old interrupted them by bursting into Haley's room.

"Hey little Sis!" The brunette said enthusiastically. "Hey Taylor, Heard of knocking?" Haley stated sarcastically.

"Whatever – You must be Brooke!" Taylor said excitedly while sitting herself on the empty twin bed, facing Brooke. Haley rolled her eyes and began to fix her eyes onto the text book she had previously been reading.

"Hey, Taylor right?"

"Yeah, check you out! You look like you could be my kinda girl!" Taylor said with a wink.

"I think so too." Brooke replied playfully. "I was just asking Haley what you do for fun around here."

"Yeah as if she'd know – she's either off tutoring, working in 'Karen's Cafe' or hanging around with that total hottie of a friend of hers."

"Hey leave Lucas alone. I really do not want you corrupting him." Haley said whilst throwing a pillow at Taylor.

"Come on sweetie, just look at him. That boy totally _needs_ me to corrupt him." replied teasingly.

"Ew whatever Taylor" Haley replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Anyway as I was saying, before someone rudely interrupted me" Haley looked up and gave Taylor a look that said 'don't start'. "If you want fun than you've come to the right place. In fact there's a party tomorrow at my friend Nathan's beach house and you should so totally come along." Haley looked up sharply at the mention of Nathan's name. She really did not want Brooke going to a party where Nathan was. It was bad enough secretly competing with her sister – but Brooke was equally as attractive – perhaps even more so, and she had this horrible feeling that Nathan would think so too.

"Yeah cool I'd be glad to. You coming too Haley?" Brooke replied with enthusiasm.

"No point asking her – 'cause no way in hell will she want too come" Said Taylor.

"Oh come on Haley it'll be fun, you can help introduce me to everyone!" Brooke stated cheerily, ignoring Taylor's comment.

"Besides her best friend Lucas would go mad if she went." Taylor replied plainly whilst studying her nails.

"Excuse me, I do have a voice of my own you know." Haley said it with annoyance, granted she would never go and Lucas would probably kill her, but she would like her own say in the matter.

"So you'll come?" Brooke said eagerly.

Taylor didn't even look up. "She's talking out of her behind, no way will she come" Haley ignored Taylor's comment and looked at Brooke.

"I can't--"

"I told you she wouldn't." Haley glared at Taylor

"I can't because I'm working tomorrow"

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm off to call Jack, he's gone all moody on me since I apparently slept with some guy from Duke." Taylor said whilst rolling her eyes.

"But Taylor you _did_ sleep with some guy from Duke" mocked Haley.

"Well he doesn't need to know that does he!." Taylor replied playfully whilst winking at Brooke. She left the room and Haley let out a deep sigh.

"Finally" She breathed out. It wasn't that Haley hated Taylor or that she even particularly disliked her, but they were so different and Taylor was always the one that got all the attention. She may not have been good when it came to academia but she had always been the prettiest and most popular out of the two and she could wheedle her way out of any situation. She once bumped their parents car into a lamp post when she was on the way back from a party and she fed them some story about a child running out into the road causing her to swerve and hit the lamp post -- although it was a blatant lie, considering the crash happened at two in the morning and the chance of a child being out in the small hours were slim, nevertheless she got away with it with not so much as a dip in her allowance.

"She seems pretty cool" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Hmm; I'm going out for a bit, you can come if you like, Better do it now before Taylor gets her claws into you?" Haley offered.

"I can't I badly need to unpack, thanks for the offer though" Brooke answered.

Haley nodded then left, not quite being able to shake off the thought of that Nathan might like Brooke and that she might return the feelings, then Haley would have to share a room with a girl who was dating the only boy she really wanted.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've had exams since last monday, So all my time was taken up by revision. Also I'd like to thank **Sweetchristie03** for going over this chapter and saying she'd be my Beta. She has done a amazing job and has been a very big help :). Anyway I hope to have the next chapter written within the next two or three days. It should be longer and thats the chapter when the action really starts to happen. _

_Also thank you to all who reviewed! Your the ones who have kept me going when I was tired and didn't feel like writing._

_So you know the score, after you've read it, tell me what you think!_

_----_

**Chapter Two**

Haley entered 'Karen's Cafe' and her eyes fell upon a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey you," She said smiling while playfully punching the boy in the arm.

"Hey Hales, you okay?" He replied with a concerned expression whilst looking over her shoulder – he was sure she had said she wasn't going to be alone.

"I'm fine; I had to get away for a while. My parents were driving me nuts and hurricane Taylor is practically category four with the arrival of our new house guest." Haley said while rolling her eyes.

Lucas chuckled "That bad huh? Where is this new girl anyway?" He enquired curiously.

"She's busy unpacking." She paused while Lucas poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Haley.

"But she's seemingly not too busy to be missing out on one of Nathan's parties tomorrow with Taylor," She replied, traces of annoyance evident in her voice.

Lucas choked on his coffee as he sipped it. "My brother Nathan?"

"Uh-huh, unless you know another Nathan Scott that you're not telling me about."

"She's been here five minutes and the girl's already moving in with the fast crowd. Geez Haley, How will we all be able to hang out once she's friends with him?" Lucas stated indignantly.

"Lucas calm down, I know that you dislike him—"

Lucas scoffed. "I think dislike is an understatement."

Haley glared at him for interrupting her and continued "But there's no saying that we can't all get along, so I'm going to try hard with her because I'm sharing a room with her and therefore I expect you to try hard with her -- regardless if she gets in with Nathan's crowd – because _we_ share a friendship."

Lucas was silent for a moment, taking a big gulp of his coffee; he ignored the burning sensation as it trickled down his throat.

"Besides you get on with Taylor and she's like the queen bee of the 'in' crowd," Haley offered, trying to coax Lucas into saying something.

"Yeah but that's Taylor, she's different. She doesn't even have an opinion on the crap between me and Nathan," He replied.

"Look Luke I think you are way overreacting, its one party."

Lucas knew she was right, but he truly disliked Nathan. He had made his life a misery since junior high, when Nathan found a box in his father's office containing unsent birthday cards that were meant for Lucas, pictures of him growing up and local newspaper clippings containing his small achievements. It was then Nathan had seen Lucas as a threat, someone to ridicule and berate. He wanted him to know that no matter what, he was still the bastard of the family, and nothing; not even a box full of stuff about him, would ever change that. Lucas, of course did not know about the box. Not that it would of changed his opinion on Dan. As far as Lucas was concerned he had abandoned him and his mother and nothing he could do would ever excuse that factor.

"I'm sorry Hales; you know how I get around the subject of Nathan. I just don't like the idea of her meeting Nathan before me – he's probably going to fill her in on all the details and blacken my name before I even have chance to introduce myself. You remember what it was like with Peyton, she was our friend and then suddenly she gets noticed, starts dating him and then abandons us."

"Peyton is still _our _friend. You just refuse to talk to her," Haley replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you blame me? In one breath she was telling us that she hated him and in the next she was telling us she was dating him. That's just sly Haley." He said it bitterly practically spitting his words out.

"Yeah well who's to say Brooke is even like Peyton? To me, she seems like she knows her own mind pretty well," Haley calmly said, trying to hide the guilt she felt for harbouring feelings for Nathan.

"Hmm, I guess," He muttered in return.

"C'mon Luke, I know this stuff with Nathan gets to you, but if you meet Brooke and start saying all sorts of bad things about him and she's already made friends with him, then that will cause tension. So let's just see how things go okay?" Haley assured whilst reaching out and patting his hand.

Lucas looked up and half smiled at Haley. "I know. I'm sorry," sighing as he said it. He realised he probably was overreacting but he couldn't help but think so deeply into things. It was just something he did. He over analysed every situation and thought about ever possible outcome.

"Good, anyway we said we'd meet the guys over at the river court and we're already late so hop to it broody boy."

---

Brooke dialled the area code for Seattle and then Chase's number. She was twirling the phone cord around her fingers in anticipation as it began to ring.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hey, Marie! It's Brooke. Is Chase there?"

"Oh honey, you've just missed him," Marie replied sympathetically.

"Oh," Brooke said pausing, the disappointment clear in her voice. He knew she was going to call as soon as she got into North Carolina. Although she had left it a couple of hours too late, she half expected him to wait for her call.

"Well do you know when he's going to be back?" Brooke asked, trying to regain enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I think he went to Rachel's, if that's any help?" Marie responded empathetically.

Alarm bells began to ring in Brooke's head. What was he doing at her best friends' house?

"Thanks Marie, Let him know I called okay?"

They said they're goodbyes and Brooke hung up, her heart beating fast in her chest. She decided to call up Rachel and see what the hell was going on.

"Yeah…hello?"

Brooke breathed in deeply before she spoke. "Hey Rach, its Brooke. How's it going?"

"Oh hey bitch! How are you finding North Carolina?" Rachel said, a little _too_ enthusiastically.

"It's okay; I was just wondering if you had seen Chase at all?" Brooke asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"You've abandoned me to live two thousand miles away and then you ring me just to ask about your boyfriend? I knew you were a bitch, but now you're just pushing it. What about all your Ho's over bro's crap?" Rachel asked playfully.

_'I could ask you the same thing' _Brooke thought to herself.

"I know I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you had seen him, that's all. So have you?"

"Sorry but I haven't see him. Well, not since we all hung out yesterday to say goodbye to you," Rachel replied coolly.

Brooke was now officially suspicious.

"So you're not seeing him today at all?"

"No, God Brooke what's with the fifty questions all of a sudden?" Rachel sounded defensive, which only heightened Brooke's suspicions even more.

"Nothing really, I was only wondering. I've got to go. " Brooke conceded flatly.

"Wait! Aren't you going to—" Brooke hung up. She was not in the mood for light chit-chat with her so called best friend.

---

Haley arrived home to find Brooke lying on her bed spooning ice cream into her mouth and watching Titanic. Her eyes had dark circles around them and it was evident -- by the boxes strewn around the room – that she had not yet got round to unpacking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got tired of unpacking so I decided to take a break." Brooke replied her eyes still firmly fixed to the television screen.

"Did you even start to unpack?" Haley asked as her eyes wandered round her still cluttered room.

"Well no...I just don't feel like it right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley questioned while walking up to her.

Brooke looked at Haley and gave her a big, fake smile. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Haley was taken aback by her sudden change in facial expression, but she wasn't fooled and although she knew she shouldn't press the matter further she did so anyway.

"Because your eyes are all puffy and you've eaten almost a full tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, and judging by your figure, I'm guessing you don't do that very often." Haley said whilst cocking her head to the side.

Brooke sighed "Haley have you got a boyfriend?"

Haley screwed up her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, no...Why?"

"Well take it from me, you don't want one," Brooke said a little harshly.

"Oh...Okay," Haley said plainly, not knowing how to react to what Brooke had just said.

"Why are you watching Titanic? Because this movie is not going to make you feel any better," Haley said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, but it will – trust me."

"I don't see how, because you do know that the guy dies at the end right?" Haley replied in confusion.

"My point exactly," Brooke said sharply. "Do you want ice cream?" Brooke offered.

Haley's eyes widened and she blinked at Brooke. "Uh, no thanks."

Brooke shrugged aimlessly and returned her eyes to the television screen.

---

Haley left Brooke for a couple of hours figuring that for whatever reason, she obviously needed some alone time so she instead had chosen to spend some time studying downstairs.

Putting aside the homework, she returned to find Brooke now indulging herself into Haley's season three box set of 'Charmed'.

"I never thought that this show would be your kind of thing or wait, are you going to tell me you're watching it so you can take comfort in watching bad guys getting killed?" Haley said whilst smiling at Brooke.

Brooke chuckled. Haley was witty; she had to give her that.

"Nah, it's not that. I just love the whole sisterly bonding thing, you're lucky you know; you have sisters," Brooke said truthfully, feeling another pang in her heart as she realised she didn't have any close blood relatives apart from her mom and dad, and they were hardly a good example.

"Yeah, well trust me – having sisters is sometimes not all it is cracked up to be. It doesn't help when you've got to fight for your ownership of the bathroom everyday."

"Yeah, I'd probably hate that," Brooke implied.

Haley could see that she'd have to get used to gaining her own time to the bathroom. Brooke was probably like Taylor who refused to leave the bathroom until she looked absolutely perfect.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it because having Taylor and I around will be just like you actually have sisters!"

Brooke smiled, feeling an unusual warm feeling in her stomach; she'd never seen it that way before.

"Yeah you're right. But I'm warning you now; I hope you're not one to hold up the bathroom because between you and me, we'll have a problem."

"Oh, okay but I won't be the one you're going to have bathroom problems with. Taylor's the one who you'll be fighting with for custody over the bathroom. Trust me – she may seem pretty cool but she's going to drive you crazy," Haley said, pushing aside Brooke so she too could sit on the bed beside her.

The two girls sat in silence for ten minutes or so, engrossing themselves into the episode of 'Charmed'.

"Cole is so hot, God what I'd do to him..." Brooke said whilst biting her bottom lip.

"Ew, Brooke! You know he's like forty, plus what's with the sudden change in your mood? Moments before, it was like you hated the whole male race," Haley raised her eyebrow, becoming intrigued by her sudden mood change.

"I just realised that things really aren't as bad as I thought they could be, and that I've got some pretty cool people coming into my life," Brooke answered, giving a smile to Haley. She could tell Haley was a genuine person, and right now that was what she needed the most in her life.

"Besides I'd like an older man with experience to show me the ways of the world; not that I'd need the experience..." Brooke went on with a wink of mischievousness.

"Brooke!" Haley remarked, becoming overwhelmed with laughter at how brazen Brooke was.

"Hey, I've got an idea and my idea always cheers me up. I don't know about you but right now I could do with a bit of a pick-me-up – but I'm cool with it if it's not exactly your thing.

I picked it up in the airport and I was just thinking that maybe it'd help us bond. It'll be okay I promise, nothing will get out of control --" Brooke began to babble excessively, with Haley feeling confused. She didn't have a clue as to what she was going on about.

Haley interrupted Brooke "Whoa girl, will you just pause for a moment and fill me in on your idea because I can't say yes unless I know what you have in mind. What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked cautiously.

"Wine!" Brooke exclaimed, pulling a bottle of Rosé out from underneath her bed.

"Brooke, I uh…don't think it's a good idea—"

"Oh, please Haley. We'll only have a tiny drink..." Brooke said pouting.

"My parents will kill me!"

"C'mon loosen up girl, like I said I could really use a little pick-me-up and it's just one drink," Brooke persuaded, showing the labelled alcohol percentage to an indecisive Haley.

"See, it's not even very strong."

Haley thought for a moment. What was the matter with her? It wasn't like she'd never drank wine before.

"Fine one drink – okay – but just one," Haley gave in to a persistent Brooke.

"Just one, I swear!" Brooke smiled and passed Haley the bottle.

---

Haley was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god, Brooke this is so much fun!"

"See, I told you. Alcohol always makes you feel so much better," Brooke said as she reached down for the bottle of wine." Haley suddenly stopped laughing "Ugh it's all gone!"

Brooke giggled and put the bottle rim to her eye. "Nope not even a dreg!" She tipped the bottle upside down and watched a tiny droplet fall onto Haley's cream carpet. "Whoops! Maybe I was wrong!" Haley smiled and lay down on the bed.

"Lets play 'I never'!" exclaimed Haley, that was a very spontaneous move on her behalf.

"You can't play 'I never' when there's no alcohol silly!" Brooke giggled.

"Oh," Haley paused for a moment and put her finger to her lips. "Okay then, what about truth or dare?"

"Are you sure you can handle truth or dare tutor girl, 'cause I have some _real _dares up my sleeve," Brooke grinned a wicked smile, using the nickname she'd come up with for Haley ten minutes ago when Haley had told her she liked to help tutor kids at school.

"Give it to me girlie, I'm sure I can handle anything you send to me!" Haley slurred happily.

"No, it's no fun when there are only two of you to play the game so we'll just have to make do with the truth part instead," Brooke implied. She had obviously become somewhat familiar with the game in her earlier years.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Haley said enthusiastically. "Uh, actually I can't think of a good enough question so you go first!"

"Neither can I so how about we just tell one another something we've never told anyone else before!"

"Okay," Haley agreed. "You can go first 'cause you suggested it."

Brooke thought for a moment "I'm secretly a 'Weird Science' fanatic."

Haley laughed. Who would have thought that the girl who was probably Little-Miss-Popular in Seattle had a fetish for a scientific television show?

"What?" Brooke said feeling slightly offended.

"My best friend Lucas likes that show too."

"Wait – this is the guy whom your sisters thinks needs to be corrupted right?" she pledged, while kinking her eyebrow.

"Ew! Don't even think about it and yeah he's the same guy. He's really into English and has a tendency to quote dead guys, so somehow I don't think he's your kind of guy," Haley teased.

"Your sister is right, he does sound like he needs corrupting," Brooke admitted.

Both girls dissolved into fits of laughter until Brooke told Haley that it was her turn to confess her own secret.

"I'd like to be a cheerleader for a day, so I could see what all the hype is about. It'd never run smoothly though considering I have two left feet!"

"Oh Haley you should so give it a go. I was captain of my last squad and I loved every minute of it. It'd be so much fun if we could cheer together!" Brooke squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

Haley burst out laughing. "Whatever makes you happy Tigger," she replied merrily.

"Tigger? Like the bouncy guy off Winnie the Pooh?"

Haley nodded.

"Oh my god, that is so cool! I've never been given a real nickname before," Brooke proclaimed, widening her glazed, blood shot eyes in delight.

"Uh-huh, 'cause you're so bouncy hence your new nickname," Haley finished to a beaming Brooke. "I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, my turn again," Brooke resumed the game. "My boyfriend is an ass but like everyone else already knows that…except you which I guess you do know. And you know, today I found out that he's been cheating on me with my best friend – I think he is anyway. Well, I'm not sure yet because I haven't got all the details but Rachel – she's my _best friend_ – lied to me when I called her to talk to him and she flat out told me she hadn't seen him. I know he was there because his goddamn mother said so," she stammered incoherently.

"Boyfriend?" Haley asked curiously. It was made clear now by Brooke's state of appearance including her puffy eyes that she had boy dilemmas. Why didn't she think of it sooner?

"Yep, he goes by the name of Chase Adams. God, I don't even know why I'm still with him, I'm an idiot, but I guess that's love for you isn't it?"

Haley felt for her cousin. Technically, she had never been in the same situation as Brooke. Although, it was no real surprise because she had never had a boyfriend to be in a serious relationship with so she never had to worry about a boyfriend and a best friend going behind her back to cheat on her. Still, she felt bad for her cousin. It was heart breaking to hear of anyone being cheated on.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but who needs boys right?"

"I'm so with you on that," Brooke agreed and decided to change the subject to another uplifting subject. For instance, Haley's 'boy' friend Lucas, he seemed like a worthy enough topic.

"So, what's up with this Lucas guy? Are you and him—?"

"No," Haley spat out a little too forcefully and then piped down to a solitude mood. "No, we're not together. We're just really good friends together. It'd be way too Dawson's Creek for my liking and I saw enough of it on the show to have it not happen in my life," she paused before admitting. "Besides, I do like someone, but I'm not really supposed to."

"Ooh, spill the news Haley Bop!"

"Do you promise not to say a word about it to anyone?"

Brooke nodded to an unconvinced Haley. She wasn't so sure she could trust her yet, even after their newly found closeness they developed the past few minutes.

"I mean it Brooke. You can't tell anyone, not even Taylor. In fact, I demand that you do not _tell_ Taylor for any specific reason."

Brooke stood her ground. "I swear I won't tell a soul. It'll be our little secret."

"Well, his name is Nathan—"

"Wait, this is the guy who's having the party tomorrow night right? Brooke asked, checking to see if she had her research correct.

"Yeah, he's the guy, which is why you really can't mention it to Taylor."

"Why? Aren't you allowed to like him? Is Taylor like _into_ him or something?"

"No – at least I don't think so. But anyway he's Lucas's brother, if you can call him that. They have the same dad and different moms," Haley explained. "Dan chose Nathan over Lucas and since then he's had like no involvement in Lucas's life and Nathan regularly goes out of his way to remind Lucas of that."

Brooke didn't understand. "So why do you like this guy if he treats your friend like crap?"

Haley sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just saw something in him that made me realize that this tough guy image is just an act and since then...I don't know I just haven't been able to get him out of my mind."

"What did you see in him?"

"I don't really want to go into it, I haven't even talked to Lucas about it --" Haley's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she felt herself beginning to sober up.

"I understand, but if you want to talk, you can confide in me," Brooke said, reaching out for Haley's hand.

"It's important that you keep it to yourself Brooke, because I've never told anyone that I like him."

"I won't say a word. I promise."

"Thanks," Haley said, finding herself breath out a sigh of relief. By telling Brooke, she felt like there had been a heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"No problem, and if you'd like me to I'll keep an eye on him tomorrow for you. We don't want any stupid sluts stealing him away from you, now do we?"

Haley chuckled; with every minute passing them by, her likeness towards Brooke was only growing more and more.

"It's okay; because he already has a girlfriend named Peyton."

"Whatever," Brooke waved the truth off. "She probably doesn't have anything on you."

Haley smiled at Brooke who put her arms around Haley.

"Anyway, I'm drunk which brings me to being _so_ tired. Do you want to get some shut eye?" Haley yawned.

"There are no objections from me there, but you're turning the light off though, 'cause I've made myself too comfy and I don't want to contemplate moving," Brooke insisted, starting to shift herself under the covers.

Haley rolled her eyes semantically, as she got up and turned the light off.

Brooke lay staring towards the ceiling in the mere darkness and smiled to herself, maybe Tree Hill wasn't going to be so bad after all.

---


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N: Okay I know I took far too long with this and I promise it won't happen again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Also a personal thank you to Christie for Beta'ing this chapter. Yet again she has done an amazing job. Also a huge thank you to Bindy417 who so kindly Pm'd me and gave me a lot of worthwhile advice._ **

**_A_****_nyway in this chapter there's some brucas and a little bit of a twist at the end that will be more explained within the next chapter._**

**_I hope you like it! Please Review afterwards!_**

****

---

**Chapter Three**

"Rise and shine girls!" Lydia said cheerfully as she cracked open the curtains in Brooke and Haley's room. Brooke pulled the covers further over her head and let out a small groan.

"C'mon Brooke, it's your first full day in Tree Hill!" Lydia stated enthusiastically. When she got no response, she approached Haley's bed and found herself nearly tripping over.

"What the --" Lydia exclaimed.

"Mom!" Haley jumped up out of bed as she realised what she had probably tripped over.

Lydia bent down and picked up the empty bottle of wine the girls had shared the night before.

"I...um..." Haley stammered, feeling herself get flustered.

"Looks like you two had a busy night!" Lydia said while raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." Haley said while bowing her head. She looked over to Brooke's bed, who was lying there completely oblivious to the argument that was about to erupt. Why couldn't she wake up and help her out a little?

"Well I am shocked Haley, I take it this is the first time you have drank?"

"Yeah it was mom, I swear."

"Well I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner to be honest." Lydia said it nonchalantly, which caused Haley to look at her in confusion.

"Wait...What?"

"C'mon sweetie, your sixteen years old—it'd be abnormal if you _didn't_ drink." Lydia paused for a moment. "But don't drink as much as Taylor, she's _far_ too acquainted with the Jesus juice" She said while chuckling to herself.

Haley raised here eyebrows. What was with her mother? She was far too laid back for her own good.

"My ears are burning guys! Did someone just mention my name?" Taylor waltzed into Haley's room, her eyes falling upon the bottle of wine.

"Don't tell me _you_ drunk that?" Taylor asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Hello? What is it with you just walking into my room, in your own free will? Could I get a little privacy here people?" Haley said, annoyed.

"Yup it's our Haley Bop's all right!" Lydia said in mock anger.

Taylor's eyes widened, walking over to Brooke's bed and shook her awake.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed while cracking one eye open.

"I'm just congratulating you."

Brooke opened both her eyes, she was confused.

"Huh?"

"For _finally _corrupting my little sister, I've been trying for years to get her to loosen up a bit and you hadn't even been here twelve hours and you got her drinking a bottle of wine." Taylor said, the news still not quite sinking in.

Brooke's eyes widened and she straightened up out of bed as she saw Lydia was also in the room.

"Look Lydia --" Brooke spluttered.

"Oh don't worry about it honey." Lydia laughed then continued "Oh and I called your dad; he said he'd ring later tonight."

Brooke nodded gratefully. "Thanks Aunt Lydia."

Brooke didn't care if he was going to ring or not, it wasn't like she was going to be in to receive the call anyway.

A few moments later, Lydia picked up the empty bottle so she could put it in the trash and walked out of the room.

The girls heard her footsteps patter down the stairs and heard Lydia tell the story of 'Haley's first experience with alcohol' to Jimmy and heard him laugh and say "It's about time."

"Your parents are --" Brooke began to say.

"Eccentric?" Haley offered.

"Crazy?" Taylor chimed in.

"No they're cool, a little weird maybe but hey, it's better than them being uptight." Brooke replied.

"Anyway," Taylor looked at Haley and grinned. "Congrats, welcome to the dark side little sis!"

Haley threw a pillow at Taylor "Shut up."

"Are you hung-over? Your head seems a little hot." Taylor said as she put her hand over Haley's forehead.

"That's because you've got your clammy hand on it." Taylor withdrew her hand and shot Haley an unimpressed look.

"Besides," Haley continued. "You only get a temperature when you're ill with the flu or something."

"Oh, like you'd know. What, are you expert on hangovers now?" Taylor said in a challenging manner.

"Oh shut up Taylor, you are just making yourself seem dumber than you already are." Haley turned to Brooke. "So, I thought maybe today you'd like to meet my friends?"

Haley smiled at Brooke. If last night had been anything to go by, her friends: Junk, Fergie, Skills, Jake and Lucas were going to get on well with her.

"Although we can't go out till like Five pm because I've got to go out and tutor some kids. School starts up in two days and you wouldn't believe how many --"

Taylor interrupted her sister. "Well Haley, I'm afraid she can't today. Nathan's party starts at seven so we'll be getting ready at five."

Haley's face fell a little. "Oh, I had forgotten about the party --"

"Besides, don't you have to work, Hales?" Taylor asked, remembering what Haley's excuse for not going to the party was.

"Uh, yeah," Haley replied flatly. She had forgotten she had said that. It wasn't true, but she had needed the excuse.

"Tomorrow we will Haley." Brooke said while giving Haley a sympathetic smile. She felt bad for blowing her off, but they both knew that she already had plans.

Taylor got up off the bed and stood over Brooke. "Well anyway, I'm going to Jack'sWe made up last night over the phone and now that I'm going to his, it's time for the _real_ making up if you get me." Taylor said with a wink. Brooke laughed and Haley looked disgusted, like she really wanted to hear about her sisters' sex life.

"Make sure you're finished doing whatever it is you'll be doing today by four so we can get ready." Taylor demanded.

Brooke nodded and Taylor left the room.

Brooke turned to Haley. "Sorry, but I did say I'd go to the party."

"Don't worry about it." Haley said reassuringly. She was disappointed but she knew it wasn't Brooke's fault.

"Well I'd love to stick around but I've got to go up the street to tutor a freshman called Gigi." Haley stated as she got up and began to make her bed.

Brooke bit her lip and didn't say anything. It was ten am, so what was she supposed to do with herself for six hours?

Haley seemed to read Brooke's mind and pulled open one of her drawers and got out her car keys. "You can have a drive around if you want; there is some really nice scenery around here. The shopping mall is nothing special but if you go past the university, there is a mall you may like to check out." Haley held out her car keys and then suddenly withdrew them. "Wait, you can drive right?" Haley asked sounding concerned, reassuring herself that she was doing the right thing by loaning the car to Brooke.

"According to the state of Washington, I can." Brooke laughed and then stopped once she saw Haley's concerned facial expression.

"I'm just kidding; I'm a good driver okay?" Brooke said reassuringly.

Haley let out an "Hmm" and then reluctantly passed over her car keys.

"There's a map of North Carolina in the glove box along with a business card with a number you can call if you ever have an accident or break down." Haley stopped for a second whilst she thought. "Please don't do anything that would make you need to use that business card." She pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Haley said not entirely convinced. She was beginning to regret offering her car out so willingly.

"I'm positive."

--

Brooke cruised down the winding roads that were surrounded by fields. Haley had a mixed tape in the car's CD player, and although it wasn't really Brooke's thing, she blasted it loudly and sung away to the beat.

All of a sudden her heart sank when she heard a sickening 'pop' noise and the car halted to a stop.

"Oh crap!" Brooke lay her head down on the steering wheel of Haley's car and let out a long agonized groan.

She got out of the car and noticed that she had run over a rather large piece of glass that had punctured the front left tyre. She opened the boot of the car and checked if there was a spare. Unfortunately for Brooke there wasn't, not that it would have mattered if there had been. It was highly unlikely Brooke would have been able to fit a new tyre anyway.

She racked her brains trying to remember what Haley had said to her.

"_There is a business card with the number you can call if you have an accident or break down in the glove box."_

Brooke got back into the car, opening up the glove box and rummaged through it.

"Ah ha." Brooke found a small business card that said 'Keith Scott body shop auto repairs."

She crouched down and pulled her bag out from the floor of the drivers' seat and silently prayed she'd remembered to bring her cell phone with her. Sure enough, she found her pink, flip top phone and exhaled heavily with relief. She dialled the number that was advertised on the card and a man's voice answered.

"Hi, I'm kind of stuck in the middle of no where with a flat tyre," Brooke scolded herself as she realized how stupid she sounded.

"Well, we can't help you if we don't know where you are," The male voice answered.

"Um...Right, well I'm surrounded by fields..." Brooke paused. "Oh and there was a Wal-mart, like half a mile behind me. I kind of did a left from there and carried down a straight road."

"Okay well if you could give me the number you're calling from and whoever I send out will be able to contact you if they can't find you."

Brooke gave him her number and he told her that someone would be out to her shortly.

She sighed and got back into the car and put the keys back in the ignition so she could listen to the CD player while she waited. The Goo Goo Dolls song 'Iris' came on and she recognized it from the film 'City of Angels'. She sang along to the words she knew, which was mainly just the bridge and the chorus. The song ended and another began, this one was a little depressing and a little too rock for her liking.

_Would it kill the girl to have a little 50 cent in her life?_

She skipped to the next song and Journey's 'don't stop believing'' began to flood the car's sound system. She listened to the song as she remembered it was the song that her dad had played to in his drunken slumber when her mother had left them. It pained Brooke to think about it. In reality that day had been the worst day of her life and she'd tried hard not to even think about these past six months. It hurt too much. Regardless, the song triggered the memory and she found her mind flashing back to that day.

"_...You've gotta be kidding me Chase. There is no way we are spending our anniversary at a Basketball game," _

"_But Brooke--"_

"_Don't start. You can whine till the cows come home, but I couldn't care less if they're one of the best teams in the country."_

"_Brooke, it's the San Antonio Spurs! They're not one of the best, they are _the _best. I have to go!"_

_Brooke entered her large kitchen through the back door and slammed her keys down onto the bench top._

"_Would it kill you just to do something for me for once in your life? I don't care if the basketball game falls upon our anniversary; you can watch it on the god damn TV!" Brooke shouted angrily._

"_Whatever Brooke, just call me whenever you're ready to apologize to me. I'll be waiting." Chase said in annoyance as he went out the back door. He slammed it shut, which only spurred on Brooke even more._

_Brooke opened the back door and shouted after him. _"_You know what? Screw you! We're over! Now you can go watch your stupid basketball game without having to worry about our so called anniversary!"_

_Chase turned round and faced Brooke. _

"_Fine, I will!" He exclaimed. _

"_Fine!" She shouted back. _

_He started to walk away and as he did, he didn't think to look back once. Although she was unbelievably angry at him, she half hoped he'd come back and apologize. She waited for a few moments, but he just kept on walking. She inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled. She went back inside the house and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Something wasn't right, she could feel it._

"_Mom?" She shouted._

_She walked out of the kitchen and into the hall as she heard the faint notes of a piano being played from upstairs._

"_Mom?" Brooke paused for a moment but no answer came._

"_Dad?" The music got louder, as if trying to drown out Brooke's voice._

'What the hell is going on?' _Brooke began to think._

_Brooke walked up the stairs slowly, listening as the music got louder. She approached the room it was coming from – her parents' room._

_Brooke knocked on the door cautiously. _

"_Mom, Dad; Are you guys okay?" When she got no answer, she hesitantly began to open the door, becoming increasingly afraid of what she was going to find behind it. It creaked open. Brooke looked around the room. The curtains were closed shut and pictures were scattered across the pale carpet. The room was filled with a stale and strong smell of cigarette smoke. She could hardly breathe from the smoky haze that had gathered at the ceiling. Looking back, she could recall these things. But at the time she was more focused on the man slumped in her mother's favourite chair, with his head in his hands and a bottle of 'Bells Whisky' in the other. _

"_Dad?" She had managed to squeak out._

_He didn't look up. She walked up to him slowly, kicking an empty beer can out of her path._

_She put her hand on top of his and shook it._

"_Dad?" _

_He didn't respond and she felt like a small child, begging for their parents' attention._

"_Daddy...?" She managed to choke out._

_At this, he slowly looked up and took hold of Brooke's hand._

"_She's left us...She's left us because she doesn't want us." He began to mutter._

"_Who?" Brooke whispered, knowing who he meant but begging for it not to be true._

"_Who do you think Brooke...?"_

_Knowing all too well who her father was talking about, she spoke._

"_No, no she wouldn't do that to us," Brooke paused to catch her breath. "Maybe she just took a trip like she had to get away."_

"_No, she's gone...She emptied her bank account and all her clothes are missing." Her father said as he took another swig from the whisky bottle._

"_Hey, hey stop!" Brooke snatched the whisky bottle away from her father._

"_I do not need you telling me what to do! I've just lost my wife God-dammit!" He shouted it so loud that he made Brooke flinch. He reached out and took the bottle from her and she did nothing to try and stop him._

"_I don't believe it dad." She said as she began to slump to the floor, trying hard to register what had happened._

_Brooke's dad ignored her as he took a big gulp out of the bottle of whisky; absorbing himself into final notes of the music._

"_I don't believe it!" She said it forcefully, trying to convince herself as well as her dad._

"_Listen to the words Brooke." He said softly._

"_What?"_

"_Just listen."_

_So she did._

_**'Don't stop believing --.'**_

Brooke was awoken from the memory by a blonde haired boy who had popped his head through the open car window.

"Journey, you've found a nice set of music."

Brooke looked at the boy in confusion. "Huh?"  
"They're my Uncle's favourite band; he used to play them to me when I was a kid."

Brooke blinked at the boy. '_Who is he and what is he talking about?'_

"Oh okay...That's nice to know..."

She began to pull up the car window; she really was not in the mood for random guys coming onto her.

"Wait, you called my uncle's company because you were stranded with a punctured tyre?" He protested as she was pulling up the window.

"Oh yeah, of course I did." She suddenly stopped winding the window up and got out of the car and pointed towards the flat tyre. She felt like a total idiot, '_Not every guy that approaches you wants you Brooke!'_

"Oh okay, I can fix this without any hassle." he said as he went into his truck to retrieve the tyre that he was going to replace with the busted one.

"Sorry for freaking you out," he conceded sheepishly.

"No it's fine," Brooke replied with a smile.

Brooke watched as the blonde boy screwed up his face as he looked at Haley's car.

"Nice car," he said while raising his eyebrows and leaning against the company truck that he'd arrived in.

"Um thanks?" she said curiously, not sure whether to take what he'd said as a compliment or not.

"Yeah, it's my friend _Haley's_ car," the boy said while cocking his eyebrow and sporting a bemused facial expression.

"Yeah I know." she let out a small laugh.

The boy looked even more confused then before and Brooke decided to put him out of his misery.

"I'm Brooke, I just moved here from Seattle. Haley's my cousin."

The boy began to laugh. "Oh of course, I'm sorry." He paused. "I'm Lucas, Haley's my best friend."

"That explains why you acted as if I'd jacked her car."

"Well you can never be too sure," Lucas replied playfully.

"Please, did you look at my footwear? I cannot believe you even considered that I was capable of Grand theft auto!" Brooke said in annoyance as she pointed to her expensive, three inch heeled Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Yeah, well like I said you can never be too sure," Lucas replied as he bent over and began to fit the new tyre. As he did so, Brooke couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his rather firm looking ass.

Lucas looked up and began to speak, causing Brooke to look away sharply; she did not want him knowing that she had been checking him out.

"Hey, you're burning a shed load of unnecessary gas. If you want the music on, keep the key in the ignition but make sure you turn off the engine."

"Oh okay." She opened the car door and did as he said and groaned as another moody rock song began to play.

"Would it kill Haley to have something a little bit more light hearted?" She asked as she began to flick through the CD tracks.

"I don't think it's Haley's CD. I guess Peyton must have left it in the car from when she hung around with us." He implied, lifting his head slightly before he continued to change the tyre.

Brooke continued to flick through the tracks until she found something which she though didn't sound too bad. "This seems okay. At least it doesn't make me want to curl up in a ball and slit my wrists." She got out of the car, making sure she left the car door open so she could listen to the song.

"So what's your story?" Lucas asked curiously as the beginning piano notes of 'Boston' by Augustana began to play.

_'In the light of the sun, is there anyone—'_

"Well I moved here because my dad has suddenly grown a penchant for the English and my Mom's done a Houdini," Brooke explained a short version while sighing and raising her eyebrows.

Lucas laughed and Brooke looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry. It was just the way you worded it," he inclined seriously.

_'Oh dear you look so lost, Eyes are red and tears are shed--'_

"No it's okay, in a way it is kind of a funny situation," She continued while putting on a fake smile, although the hurt was clear in her eyes, almost unbearable.

They were both silent for a few moments as neither knew how to react to what she had just said. Brooke eventually broke the silence, asking Lucas of his own life story.

_'This world you must've crossed you said --'_

"There's not much to tell," Lucas said plainly, not wanting to delve into his private life.

_'You don't know me --"_

"C'mon everyone's got a story; I told you mine..." Brooke said trying to hide the fact she was slightly annoyed. She'd just opened up to him and he wouldn't even return the favour by telling her a little bit about himself, Private or not.

_'You don't even care --'_

"I've lived here all my life with my mom and my uncle and I'm a junior at Tree Hill High. There's really nothing interesting to tell," he finally spoke up, his eyes firmly fixed to the tyre he was fitting.

_'Essential yet appealed; Carry all your thoughts across an open field--'_

"What about your dad?" Brooke questioned carefully, remembering clearly what Haley had told her the night before about Lucas and his untouched relationship with his father.

Lucas looked up, ready to change the subject. "Right, the new tyre is now fitted."

"Thanks," Brooke replied while getting her purse out of the car. "How much do I owe you?"

Lucas shook his head. "It's okay; I don't want your money."

"Are you sure?" she asked again, making sure that she heard him right, holding out her hand with the money clasped firmly inside her fist.

"I'm positive," he said with a smile while brushing away her hand.

"Well thanks," she replied smiling widely. "Could you do me a favour and not tell Haley about this? I really do not want her freaking out on me."

"I won't," he agreed with a smile in return.

Brooke nodded and began to get into the car.

"Uh, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

She turned round to face him. "Yes?"

She caught his eye as he began to speak and she took in a sharp intake of breath, he had the most intense blue eyes that in that single moment seemed to look right through her.

"I heard you were going to Nathan's party, and I just wanted to tell you to be careful. He's bad news Brooke."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't listen to anything he says about me, we just don't get on at all."

She nodded. "It's okay, I won't."

He smiled and exhaled deeply, and Brooke could see that he was somewhat relieved.

"So, will you lead the way back to Tree Hill, 'cause I haven't a clue where I'm going."

"Sure." he said with smile.

She got into Haley's car and followed him as he got into the truck and drove into Tree Hill.

---

It was 2pm and Brooke still had a couple of hours to kill. The house was empty and she really wished Haley was home, so that she could get some information out of her on Lucas. She knew she'd have to do it discreetly considering Haley was not meant to find out about the flat tyre, but Brooke was intrigued by Lucas and she could tell there was more to him that meets the eye. It wasn't that she had feelings for him, although she couldn't help but notice that he was rather easy on the eyes. She just felt drawn to him and she couldn't help but want to learn more about him. Brooke stopped thinking about Lucas and realised that the best thing she could do for the next few hours was unpack her things, because otherwise she knew she'd never get round to it. As she went upstairs, her cell phone began to ring and she took it out of her pocket warily, realising that it could very well be her dad calling. The caller ID said that it was Chase and Brooke raised an eyebrow, not knowing whether to answer or not. She inhaled deeply, deciding it probably was best just to answer and see what he had to say for himself.

"Hey," she greeted flatly as she flipped open her cell.

"Hey babe, are you missing me already?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Where were you last night?" she questioned, ignoring his question.

"I went out with the guys. I'm sorry I wasn't in for your call. I did wait, but after a while I just thought you'd forgotten."

"Out with the guys huh? Your mom said that you went to _Rachel's._" she literally spat it out. She really was not in the mood for his crap. She was fully aware that he had cheated on her before; she wasn't as naïve as he'd like her to think and at times she hadn't always been so faithful to him. But, Rachel was her _best friend._ That was way below the belt, even for him.

Chase was silent for a few moments.

"Well?" she demanded, her impatience increasing at a rapid rate.

"Look Brooke, I went round to her house with the guys; we didn't let her know that we were going to turn up, we just showed up. She said you'd called her and I was worried that you'd be like this."

"Oh I bet you were." she said sarcastically.

"Brooke, please don't be like this," he pleaded, pausing for a moment "Am I not allowed a life, just because you're in North Carolina?"

"You just don't get it do you Chase?"

"Get what?" he asked in confusion.

"I've been your girlfriend for so long and you still don't get it, you haven't got the slightest clue at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she could tell he was starting to get angry because whenever he didn't understand something he got angry. There was never any reasoning with him.

Brooke let out a saddened laugh. "For starters, you didn't even bother to wait around for my phone call."

"Brooke I --" he began before he was cut off by Brooke.

"And when were you thinking of telling me that you loved me? Or are you telling me after all this time that you just don't feel it? Otherwise we are seriously just wasting our time."

"Listen --"

"No, you listen! I needed you so much these past six months, I felt so alone and you were too wrapped up in yourself to realise it," Brooke shouted. She no longer felt hurt any more, she was just angry and even more so she was tired of fighting for Chase when she knew he would never fight for her back.

"You never fought for me, we'd argue and you'd walk away and then you'd twist my words around and make me apologize for something _you_ did." she stated accusingly, waiting for him to say something.

"Even now you can't muster the courage to fight for me, to say the right words or just _finally_ tell me how you feel. Well Chase, I'm going to make it easy for you. I love you, I'm not going to lie, but I cannot keep living like this. It's over."

"Brooke, don't --" She was taken aback by how sad he actually sounded. But she was no fool, and she knew what she was doing had too be done

"Don't Chase, don't pretend to me that you don't feel relief that it's finally over between us." And with that she hung up, expecting the tears to fall. But she didn't cry nor did she feel anything. She'd dealt with so much over the past six months that she just felt numb. Her life was changing, and she wasn't so sure it was for the better.

---

"You should so wear that, and then the guys will find you _totally_ irresistible!" Taylor exclaimed as Brooke tried on a pair of black hot pants and a pink silk top that showed way too much cleavage, leaving little to imagine. Brooke stared at her reflection in the full length mirror and began to study what she was wearing. She was all for wearing revealing clothes, but she always tried to be a bit more chic then sluttish looking.

Haley walked in the room and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah and if the guys are looking for a hooker for the night then you're all set." Brooke shot Haley an unimpressed look. "Hey, no offence Brooke, but you do look kind of trampy." Haley finished with a shrug.

"And what the hell would you know, you still wear mom's hand knitted poncho," Taylor replied indignantly.

"I choose to be comfortable when I wear clothes, besides you said you liked that poncho!" Haley stated in frustration.

"Only because I totally needed you to do my English homework, and you never would have done it if I'd insulted you."

"You are unbelievable!" Haley huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, well favouring mom's poncho over my hot pants and you wonder why you're yet to have a boyfriend," Taylor said while raising her eyebrows and cocking her head to the side.

"Whatever! It's better then looking like a slut, and lets face it Taylor, that's exactly what you are!" Haley shouted angrily while storming out of the room. Brooke could tell that Taylor had hit a nerve and she got up to follow Haley out when Taylor pulled her back.

"She'll get over it, now come on. The party's in two hours, and we're going to have such a blast considering you're newly single!"

"Yeah you're right, screw Chase. Tonight I'm going to have some fun."

"That's the spirit!"

---

Brooke started to feel waves of euphoria as she swigged back her vodka and coke. Alcohol always seemed to make things seem better, even if it was just for a little while. The party was in full swing and she'd been introduced to so many people in the past hour, there was no way she'd be able to remember them when they came up to her in school on Monday.

Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the corner where everyone was gathered around talking and dancing.

"Having a good time?" she asked as she began to sway to the music along with Brooke.

"Uh-huh, a blast!" she shouted over the music as she danced against Taylor.

She let the music run through her and she moved her body in time with the music. She loved dancing and it was something she knew she was good at. As she shook her hips to the beat, her eyes fell upon a tall boy with raven coloured hair and intense blue eyes that she'd sworn she'd seen before. He was staring at her and she could tell he was undressing her with his eyes. She winked at him, willing him to come over and smiled as she saw him approach her.

---

"Whoa, who's that girl with Taylor?" A flabbergasted boy named Tim asked a tall, broad boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

The dark haired boy took a swig from his plastic cup, his eyes falling upon Brooke as she and Taylor were dancing to the song 'Shake That Ass for Me' by Eminem. His eyes were drawn to her every curve on her well toned body. She ran her fingers through her hair as she shook her hips and pressed herself against Taylor.

He took a big gulp of his beer. "I don't know but I'd sure like to find out." He crumpled up the cup in his hands and threw it onto the floor as he began to approach the two girls.

"Hey! Nathan, that's not fair! You only broke up with your girlfriend like ten minutes ago!" Tim stated in annoyance. He wanted to be the one to make the moves on the mystery brunette.

Nathan ignored him and continued to walk towards Brooke. She caught his eye and she winked at him, urging him to come closer.

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

Taylor turned round as she was dancing and then stopped. "Oh please Nathan, don't bother. You can't dance for shit."

"Oh come on Taylor, let him show me what he's got," Brooke said while biting her lip and smiling at Nathan.

Taylor looked from Brooke to Nathan and let out a small laugh.

"Go get him tiger," she whispered in Brooke's ear before she danced away into Tim's direction.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as she pressed herself against him and began to grind her body against his crotch.

"So are you going to tell me what your name is?" He asked while trailing his fingers round the small of her back.

She leant in and began to whisper in his ear. "I'm Brooke, and I take it that your name is Nathan?"

"Yeah, Nathan Scott," He said while pulling her closer to him.

_Nathan Scott, why is that name so familiar?_ She racked her brains for a moment, but it was no use. When alcohol had been consumed, she failed to rack a short term memory. It had completely turned to dust.

_Damn he's hot_, and in that moment all she knew was that every inch of her body craved him and wanted him to touch her, and she could tell by the seductive look in his eyes that he felt exactly the same way as she did.

---


	5. Chapter Four

_AN: I just realised after re-reading I never wrote an Author's Note, So here it is, sorry if you thought it was an update! Thanks to all who reviewed, I really enjoy reading them! Also again to Christie, because if she didn't Beta for me, this chapter would not be half as good as it already is. If you have not read this already, please do! and R & R, and tell me what you think! _

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

Brooke groaned into Nathan's mouth as he wove his hand through her long, dark wavy locks. She could taste beer on his tongue as it battled fiercely against hers. A voice in her head was telling her to stop – that she was doing something really wrong, but when she broke off the kiss and caught his sparklingly blue eyes gazing hungrily into hers; she shrugged off her bad feeling and continued regardless.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" He asked huskily as he broke away from her.

Brooke smiled seductively and pecked him softly on the mouth.

"That's the best idea you've had all night." She rasped against his lips.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs of his parent's beach house. Brooke felt drunk and dazed and she was becoming increasingly aware of how packed the party was. There were a few kids sprawled on the stairs, some were crying and others were making out.

She hadn't seen Taylor in what seemed like a decade ago and the last time she had seen her, she seemed to be getting pretty vertical on the bench outside with her boyfriend Jack.

Suddenly her eyes fell upon a skinny girl with corkscrew blonde curls who had a strong look of discontentment on her face.

_What the hell is her problem?_

Nathan turned to see what Brooke was looking at.

"Come on, ignore her." Nathan coaxed while grabbing a hold of her hand.

She glanced back at the girl and turned and gave Nathan a hard peck on the lips. At first he was taken aback but he soon began to deepen the kiss and trailed his hands down the small of her back. As he was doing so, Brooke cracked one eye open and watched the girl give Brooke the death glare and then turn away from the two of them.

"So are you going to take me to your room or are we just going to stand here all night?" She questioned while biting her bottom lip.

---

"Nathan." Brooke gasped as he began to trail hot kisses along her collar bone. She pushed him to her and softly dug her nails into his back.

He groaned in appreciation as she did this and began to kiss her passionately on the mouth. Brooke felt herself slowly sobering up and the voice in the back of her head came back with more urgency.

_You are going to regret this._

"Are you on the pill?" Nathan said while gasping for breath.

Brooke shook her head and he turned to the drawer by the side of the bed and opened it up. She sat up and laid her head in his hands, as her head began to spin.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Nathan asked.

She looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine I just..."

Brooke felt as if a light bulb had switched on inside her head as the bad feeling resurfaced and suddenly the words she had said to Haley the night before rung in her eyes.

_'...Don't want any stupid sluts stealing him away!' _

"I...I gotta go." Brooke stuttered as she began to pick up her shirt. She had betrayed the only real friend she had made so far and she felt choked as she realised she was the stupid slut.

"Hey! No don't go. Its okay, I've got condoms." Nathan said as he pulled one from the side drawer of the table and placed it on the table top.

Brooke sighed as she realised Nathan wasn't really getting the message.

"No – Look this is a really bad idea." She said as he began to resume kissing her neck.

He looked up and sighed heavily.

"This isn't about Peyton is it?"

Brooke looked at him blankly and then inwardly groaned as she realized who he meant.

_'...It doesn't matter he has a girlfriend called Peyton'_

"Because forget her, we're over," He said as he planted a kiss on her lips. "So...over." He said in between kisses.

Much to her dismay, she weakened and found herself not being able to resist him and kissed him back. His hands trailed over her flat stomach and crept upwards towards her chest. He cupped her breast with his hand and the reality of what she was doing hit her and she stopped kissing him and swatted his hand away.

"What, you trying to be a prick tease now?" Nathan asked slightly annoyed – he was beginning to _really_ get caught up in the moment and he was more than a little disappointed that Brooke had just stopped them from progressing further.

"No look, I want to – trust me, I really do, but it's complicated and I really have to go find Taylor." She pushed him off her as he rolled over to his other side and let out a loud groan as she began to put her shirt on.

"Fine whatever, I don't go for frigid girls anyway." He said coldly.

She didn't care – if he knew about her past, the last thing he'd be calling her would be frigid.

"Whatever, it's better than being a man whore. I don't know why you care because we both know that ten minutes after I leave, you'll lead some other stupid bitch up here that'll fall for your charms." She said sharply while throwing the blue, wrapped condom at him.

"Here, _you_ need this a lot more than I do." She said while storming out of the room. She needed to find Taylor and fast. She wanted to go home and pretend that the party had never happened.

---

"Hey! Have you seen Taylor James?" Brooke asked a small gathering of people who shook their heads in response and she sighed in dismay.

_Please God don't let her have left without me..._

She began to scan the rooms of the beach house frantically, when she saw the boy Nathan had been standing with and rushed towards him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Taylor is would you."

"Hey, you're Brooke right? Damn girl you are fine." He proclaimed, while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Save it, I'm not interested – Now I'm going to ask you again, where is Taylor?" She asked sharply while brushing away his arm.

"Come on, you telling me you're seriously resisting the Tim?" He said it while smiling and resuming his arm around her waist.

_Ugh will this guy not get the message already?!_

"Look! I really, really need to find Taylor, now are you going to help me or not?"

"What's it worth if I tell you?" He said while grinning and cocking his eyebrow.

"I won't pound you're ass into next week. That's what its worth!" She replied irritably.

"Hey, don't get all PMS on me girl. Last time I saw her, she was in the downstairs toilet throwing her guts up." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

_Great, Just what I need right now!_

She turned away from him and sharply began to head for the downstairs toilet. Sure enough there was a queue about a mile long and she pushed ahead to the front of the line and began to knock frantically on the door.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Can you not see that there is a queue here? Wait your turn!" A brunette girl demanded angrily. Brooke ignored her and continued to furiously knock on the door.

"Hey Taylor, Is that you in there?"

Brooke heard a loud retching noise and then a splash.

"Taylor, if that's you in there, then can you open up? It's Brooke." She paused for a few moments and then heard the door unlock. She opened the door and then shut it behind her quickly to stop the people outside from trying to get in. The stench in the small bathroom was overpowering and she felt like she might throw up.

"Oh God, what have you drunk?" Brooke asked as she looked at a very pale faced Taylor. Her hair was matted and clinging to her face and her mini skirt had ridden up to her hips.

Brooke walked over to the wash basin and picked up a small wash cloth and wet it and then bent down and began to wipe Taylor's face with it.

Taylor shook her head and then began to retch again; after she stopped, she leant back against the wall and opened her eyes slightly. Brooke narrowed her own as she saw that Taylor's pupils were extremely dilated.

"Tell me you haven't taken anything." Brooke stated seriously.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders aimlessly and began to mumble.

"I can't hear you properly." Brooke said while moving closer towards Taylor.

"No...No I didn't I swear" She began to mutter.

"Seriously Taylor, if you have, I need to know okay?" Brooke paused and rubbed Taylor's back as she began to throw up again.

"I'm not going to tell anyone but I need to know."

Taylor shook her head again and slumped herself against the wall while wiping her mouth.

"No, just get me home."

---

"Taylor, your car is not outside!" Brooke panicked as she scanned the cars outside the beach house.

Taylor stumbled towards Brooke and began to drunkenly laugh.

"Oh yeah, I told Matt he could use it."

"Taylor, you're an idiot! How the hell are we supposed to get home?" Brooke fumed.

Taylor shrugged. "Beats me."

Brooke was stuck. She had no idea how to get home and she wished more than anything that she had gone out with Haley instead.

"Did you not think before you gave your car away so willingly?" Brooke said in exasperation.

Taylor sat on the wall with her head in her hands.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke again."

Brooke huffed loudly and racked her brain for ideas.

"Right, give me your cell!" Brooke demanded.

"Why?" Taylor asked while lifting her head slightly.

"Because I am going to ring this Matt and demand that he comes get us now!"

"I don't have his number--"

"You're a stupid fool!" Brooke said while burrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

"Right, give me your phone anyway." Brooke insisted while holding out her hand. She knew one person she could call – it was a long shot, and she was pretty sure they would probably say no, but right now she had no other option.

"Oh god, please don't ring my Mom or Hales." Taylor groaned while beginning to retch again.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now give me your phone."

Taylor handed Brooke her phone and she scrolled through her contacts until she found who she was looking for. The line began to ring and she heard a sleepy sounding voice answer.

"Hey, It's Brooke; I'm sorry to ask this, but I don't know anyone else and I've got no car to get me home and Taylor's a mess --" Brooke began to babble.

"Calm down a second, you're babbling." the voice answered.

"Look, I'm outside Nathan's beach house and I really need someone to pick us up, I'll totally understand if you say no but I have no other option." Brooke said while taking a sharp intake of breath and crossing her fingers. There was a pause on the other end of the line and Brooke's heart began to sink.

"It's okay you don't have --" She began to say.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Outside the beach house right?"

"Yeah, thank you so much, you do not know how much this means to me!"

The person on the other line hung up and Brooke turned to Taylor.

"Who's coming?" Taylor asked curiously, wiping her mouth.

"Lucas." Brooke said with a smile.

---

A 1967 ford mustang pulled up in front of the two girls and Lucas got out of the car with a concerned expression on his face.

"You do know that my Mom is going to kill me right? Its 1:30 in the morning."

"I'm so sorry; I had no one else to call--"

"Baby Luke!!!" Taylor interrupted Brooke while she draped herself over Lucas.

"Uh, hi Taylor," He said while turning his face away from her because her breath smelt of vomit.

"You want me don't you Luke, Cause I'm a MILF...no wait, I'm not a mom...ew no! I'm a SILF!" Taylor slurred.

"A SILF?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You know, a sister I'd like too --"

"Okay, we get the picture." Brooke interrupted, trying to save Taylor from making an even bigger fool of herself.

"Come on Luke, I'll corrupt you. You are still a virgin aren't you? Unless you've been fooling around with Haley then in that case, you don't need me," Taylor said while tilting her head back and laughing.

"Not funny Taylor, now let's just get you into the car." Lucas said in annoyance. He really did not want to discuss his private life with Taylor, especially in front of Brooke.

They put her in the back seat of the car and Lucas gave her a plastic carrier bag, telling her if she puked over his uncle's car she'd be paying for it to be cleaned.

Brooke and Lucas got into the front and they both sat in silence as he started the car.

"You haven't really been having sex with Haley have you?" Brooke asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"No trust me; I have not had sex with Haley." Lucas said, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, If you so say." She said teasingly.

"I really haven't." He replied in a serious tone.

"Hey lighten up, I'm kidding." Brooke paused for a moment. "Hey, does that mean you're a virgin?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes towards Brooke.

"We are not having this conversation."

"Come on, why have you got to be so serious? I'll tell you about my escapades if you tell me about yours." She said, kinking her eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about this, especially with big mouth here in the back." Lucas said while looking through the car mirror at Taylor who was sprawled over the back seat.

"Hey, I may be drunk but I am not deaf!" Taylor protested.

"You're like a closed book." Brooke stated."What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You're just so secretive and broody."

"I am not broody, a little serious at times maybe, but not broody." Lucas said, knowing full well he actually was pretty broody, but for some reason not wanting to give Brooke that impression.

"Whatever,_ broody_." She teased.

"Look, I'll show you that I am actually not at all serious. But right now, it isn't a good time." He said while motioning towards Taylor.

"I hope you realise that I will hold you to that."

"You do that." He said, grinning at Brooke.

The two spent the next five minutes or so talking while Taylor occasionally inputted her own opinion into the conversation. Brooke continued to tease Lucas about his seriousness and he reciprocated by saying that she was overly cheery. This didn't bother her, and she felt warm inside as she realised she had made two good friends over the past twenty four hours, and both had given her nicknames.

Lucas pulled up outside the James' house and asked if Brooke needed any help in getting Taylor inside the house.

"No it's okay, you've done enough." She said with a warm smile. She leant in and hugged him. It was awkward at first, because Lucas hadn't been expecting it, but he soon found himself nestling his head into her softly smelling auburn hair. She pulled away slowly and for a moment she could have sworn he looked like he wanted to kiss her. _Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt, just as a thank you for tonight..._

"Miss Davis! Two Scott brothers in one night!" Taylor exclaimed. _Oh god._

Lucas turned to Taylor. "Huh?"

"Come on, didn't you see her sucking face with Nathan? Wait, you weren't invited—oops, oh well." Taylor turned to Brooke. "Did you have sex with him? That's what everyone was saying. I heard he's got a really big --"

"Taylor --"

"Well, I didn't just hear...between us three, after his first game in freshmen year, it wasn't just in basketball he scored if you get what I mean." Taylor said with a wink.

"You had sex with Nathan?!" Lucas found himself exclaiming.

"Uh-huh, so what?"

"Not you, I'm asking Brooke."

"No I --"

"Come on it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Taylor, will you shut up! I never had sex with Nathan okay, we just made out. It was nothing. It _meant_ nothing." Brooke said to a disgusted Lucas.

"Look you better leave, my mom will be wondering where I am."

"I'm sorry." Brooke pleaded.

"Why would I care?" Lucas asked coldly.

Brooke's heart sank; the night was going from bad to worse.

"Because you warned me --"

Lucas shrugged. "I was just some guy; there was no reason why you should have listened to me."

Brooke looked down.

"Still friends?"

"I didn't even know we were friends in the first place."

Brooke flinched at his harsh words and Lucas' face softened slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"No it's okay, I understand." She said coolly while getting out of the car.

Lucas watched her walk into the house with Taylor and let out a deep sigh as he realised he should have known that a girl like Brooke would go for Nathan. He made sure that she got into the house safely and began to pull away from the driveway.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
